


Nueva York

by WomanWhoo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), izzie and simon, sizzie
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanWhoo/pseuds/WomanWhoo
Summary: Tras la ruptura con Maia, Simon decide volver a casa con su familia y empezar de nuevo como un diurno que puede controlar sus poderes, la sed de sangre y pasar por un mundano. Mientras pasea con su sobrina Alex, un devorador de almas se cruza en su camino y dos Shadowhunters evitan que les hagan daño.Simon vuelve a ver a Izzie y ambos se van a necesitar esta Navidad.





	Nueva York

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre podéis encontrar en fic en mi cuenta de wattpad

24 de diciembre, 12 de la mañana

 

_Un paseo con tío Simon_

 

Debería haber imaginado que su regreso a Nueva York acarrearía también la vuelta a los problemas del submundo. Era la primera vez que veía a un ser como aquel, un ser poderoso, peligroso con forma humana y a plena luz del día. La pequeña mano que tomaba la suya, la apretó con fuerza, apremiante. Entonces, el ser con forma humana clavó sus ojos verde inmortales en los de Alex y él solo tuvo tiempo de colocarse delante de la niña para protegerla como un escudo. No quería transformarse delante de ella, era lo único que le había hecho prometer Becky si quería pasar tiempo con su familia no debía transformarse nunca delante de Alex, "nada de cosas de vampiros", eso es lo que le había dicho, "nada del Mundo de las Sombras", y no iba a romper su promesa aunque el coste fuera... fuera...

_Quedarse sin fuerzas..._

Podía hacer cosas geniales, había aprendido a luchar sin tocar a su oponente, pero no debía arriesgarse en aquella situación, la sangre le hervía, Alex podría salir herida. Debían huir, esa era la única salida, debían despistar a aquel ser que se alimentaba de su fuerza vital y salir corriendo. No esperaba que además de consumirle también le golpeara. Notó la humedad del asfalto en la mejilla, los ojos estaban a punto de estallarle, apretó los puños y, entonces, Alex empezó a zarandearle.

– ¡Ha desaparecido, tío Simon! El monstruo ya no está...

Sintió ganas de sonreír, el monstruo no había desaparecido, unos Shadowhunters le habían acorralado y le estaban sometiendo no con poco esfuerzo. La magia que le había robado provenía de algo ancestral, empoderado por la Reina de las Hadas, sin embargo, un látigo lo ató de pies y manos y supo por la esfera de luz que le fue lanzada que así lo retuvieron y se lo llevaron a través de un portal.

Unas botas negras rozaron su nariz, alguien se agachó. Era una cara conocida, Simon se permitió sonreír y, solo entonces, notó el sabor a hierro en sus labios. Se concentró en recuperar la calma. Alex seguía tirando de él y estaba seguro que le había oído gruñir. Si se transformaba su hermana jamás se lo perdonaría.

– Hola, Simon, bienvenido –esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó, luego se puso en pie.

– ¡Alex! –gritó, él mientras intentaba ponerse en pie–, te presento a Isabelle Lightwood, una...

– Izzie –dijo ella sonriente, extendiendo la mano a la niña que se la estrechó con fuerza.

– Alex –respondió ella clavándole una mirada perspicaz–. ¿Eres la nueva novia de tío Simon?

Los ojos de Izzie se abrieron de par en par. Simon consiguió ponerse en pie, a duras penas, todavía se sentía mareado y peor aún, estaba hambriento.

– A-alex –arrancó a decir como si hubiera acabado una maratón–, Izzie es una amiga... yo... –miró a Izzie–, no sé por qué lo ha dicho...

– Está bien, Simon, no te preocupes. Me alegra saber que los dos estáis bien.

– Pero tío Simon, si Izzie no es tu novia debería serlo, ha dado una paliza a ese monstruo con ese látigo, así... –imitó los golpes de látigo en el aire, ambos la miraron ceñudos.

– Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, su madre nos está esperando y ya vamos con retraso –alargó la mano y Alex la tomó con premura, columpiándose.

No podía creer que Izzie les dejara ir con tanta facilidad, pero no se detuvo a preguntar por qué. Sabía que les estaba observando entre las sombras porque su nuca echaba humo y su oído se lo confirmó cuando el aire le trajo el mensaje de la Shadowhunter "nos veremos esta noche, Simon Lewis, debemos hablar de lo que ha pasado". Todo poder conllevaba una gran responsabilidad y ser un diurno traía consigo oír lo que a otros vampiros se les escapaba.

 

♥♥♥

 

 

Algo más tarde, en casa de los Lewis

_Sala de estar_

 

No podía desprenderse de la sensación espantosa de que algo iba a pasar y ese algo era grande, muy grande, enorme y nada bueno, no... nada bueno _... "¿Cómo podría salir algo bueno de aquello?"_. Alex no había dicho ni una palabra, pero lo había visto todo, de eso estaba seguro, pero no de cómo era posible si ella no era una Shadowhunter... Era imposible, ¿verdad? Bueno, Clary no lo había sabido hasta que... bueno, hasta que todo aquel asunto de vida o muerte les estalló en la cara. Apretó los puños en sus rodillas.

– Toma un poco de ponche, lleva alcohol, te tranquilizará –la voz de su madre siempre le había calmado, él asintió con una sonrisa resplandeciente–. Te pareces tanto a mi hijo... Tendría tu edad ahora –él siguió la mirada de ella que se había posado en Alex, Becky y Xavier, el hombre con el que su madre se había vuelto a casar hacía unos años.

– Seguro que le encantaría estar aquí... quiero decir, que sería muy feliz de estar aquí.

Su madre acarició su mano y él bebió del ponche para impedir que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro.

– Dios me quitó un hijo, pero me dio a un sobrino perdido y eso me hace feliz a mí y a toda la familia.

Una familia judía que se había adaptado a las costumbres mundanas de la Navidad, en parte por el amor que su madre había encontrado en Xavier. Era un buen hombre y su madre estaba feliz, no había ni rastro de aquel zombi con el que creció y en el que se convirtió tras la muerte de su padre, por eso también estaba él estaba agradecido.

Fuera había comenzado a nevar y no tenía pinta de que fuera a presentarse una noche tranquila y blanca, sino más bien una noche de tormenta. El cielo se había vuelto completamente gris y el viento empujaba los copos contra la ventana con virulencia. Alex dejó de jugar para asomarse por la ventana como había hecho él, Xavier le puso una mano en el hombro.

– Estás helado Simon –había dicho con tono de preocupación.

Él se encogió de hombros, había aprendido a dar calor a su cuerpo cuando se encontraba entre mundanos, pero tenía la mente en otra parte. Becky le ordenó que se pusiera una chaqueta de lana de colores navideños y él no pudo negarse. Luego, vio cómo su madre encendía en televisor y cómo la presentadora alertaba de una fuerte tormenta que podría dejar sin luz todo Nueva York y Brooklyn.

– La gente se vuelve loca con el calor y si hay algo pero que el calor son los apagones –dijo, Becky que había cogido en brazos a Alex.

– ¡No nos pasará nada, mamá, tío Simon nos protegerá! –respondió la niña.

Él rio nervioso y supo que Becks le había pillado. Habría huido si no le hubiera inquietado tanto aquel asunto de la tormenta y los apagones, no solo los mundanos se volvían locos en noches como aquélla. Se cruzó de brazos y no se movió ni cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Alex salió corriendo y tras ella Xavier. Tras un par de minutos de risas y murmullos, Alex entró de la mano de una muchacha morena que Simon conocía muy bien.

– Hola –movió la mano que tenía libre ella, de la otra seguía tirando, Alex.

– ¡Mamá, mamá! Ha venido la novia de tío Simon... –y todos estallaron en risas, todos menos Izzie y él.

– Bueno, bueno... –dijo la Sra. Lewis invitando a Izzie a que entrara al salón–, no te quedes ahí y siéntate, os traeré algo de beber, Simon tú también, esta chica tan simpática ha venido a verte, sé cortés.

Becky recordaba a Izzie, la amiga de Simon, había apoyado a su hermano en los peores momentos, le caía bien. Se saludaron con una sonrisa y tirando de Alex se la llevó a la cocina. Xavier fue el último en desaparecer, sonreía al tiempo que parecía estar diciéndole "es un buen partido, no se la juegues". Sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, Simon se sentó en el sofá al lado de Izzie.

– Sé lo que me vas a decir... –dijo, finalmente, frotándose las rodillas con las manos.

– ¿En serio, Simon? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, no entiendo cómo tu sobrina, porque es tu sobrina –Simon asintió–, sin ser una Shadowhunter ha podido ver cómo capturábamos al devorador de almas.

– ¡Un devorador de almas! –se le fue la voz, sonó raro, muy raro, como si no fuera su voz, solo que sí lo era...–, ¿un devorador de almas casi mata a mi sobrina? ¡Pero qué...!

– Simon –Izzie le puso una mano encima de la suya que sujetaba su rodilla como si no quisiera que fuera a salir corriendo–, tranquilízate, se trata de un devorador de almas que rechaza su naturaleza, Alec y Magnus están trabajando para que se deshaga de sus poderes y vuelva a ser lo más mundano posible.

Él asintió, no tenía muy claro si ese devorador de almas podría ser pacificista o lo que fuera... con tal de que no pudiera hacer daño a nadie...

– Estás diferente, Simon Lewis.

– ¿Qué?

– Pero sigues siendo, Simon.

– ¡No! –se peinó el pelo, y dio sin querer un manotazo a la mano de Izzie–. Lo siento, yo...

– ¿Has oído lo de la tormenta que viene? –dijo, ella en un intento por calmarle, seguía siendo un cielo.

– Oh, sí, lo hemos oído... –posó una mirada rápida en el televisor–, no dejan de decirlo... Me preocupa que se produzca un apagón.

– A nosotros también, por eso he venido a verte ahora, Simon.

– ¡Oh, no hacía falta! No dejan de decirlo en las noticias, no te preocupes, si ocurre algo... mundano, llamaremos a la policía y si se trata de algo.. bueno,  _sobrenatural_... pues protegeré a mi familia sin convertirme en ya sabes... un... monstruo –tragó saliva.

– Simon nunca serás un monstruo –y por primera vez, Simon sintió calor con el tacto de Izzie Lightwood.

La Sra. Lewis salió de la cocina con una bandeja navideña repleta de galletas y ponche.

– Isabelle, Izzie –dijo, delante del resto de la familia que solo tenía ojos para ella–, nos encantaría que te quedaras, aunque entendemos que tu familia te esté esperando...

– Pero quizás, tengas tiempo para tomar algo con nosotros y con Simon... –intervino, Xavier–, no encontrarás a un joven de 35 años más apuesto que nuestro Simon...

Izzie sonrió con cariño y miró a Simon que había enrojecido y no osaba mirarla. Se le habían encendido las orejas.

– De eso estoy segura, Xavier –afirmó ella haciendo que Simon se volviera para contemplarla–, me encantaría quedarme un poco si a Simon le parece bien...

– ¡Oh, claro que le parece bien! ¿Verdad hermanito? –Simon se dio cuenta de que Becks había pronunciado "hermanito" muy bajo para que solo él la oyera y su corazón roto se llenó de felicidad–, tranquilo no la vamos a interrogar.

Él se levantó, todos acudieron a charlar y a reír con Izzie, sabía que no era muy cortés por su parte alejarse pero necesitaba un momento para pensar, Izzie estaba guapa, bueno siempre lo había estado, Izzie era guapa, pero hasta ese momento no se había fijado de que cuando le miraba parecía comprenderle, mejor que Clary, más que Clary, era como si pudiera ver su alma, aquello que había perdido por otra parte cuando murió y le transformaron en un vampiro, claro, pero Izzie seguía mirándole igual, ¿por qué?

El viento repiqueteó contra las ventanas y las luces se fueron durante unos segundos. Se escuchó a lo lejos el sonido de alarmas y algún claxon. Todos se miraron y escucharon atentamente las advertencias de Emergencias que se emitían por televisión, debían asegurar sus casas y quedarse dentro. Él tragó saliva. Izzie envió algunos mensajes por teléfono, luego se reunió junto a él y le agarró del brazo.

– Buenas noches, Simon –besó su mejilla y como siempre que se acercaba a él, un repizco de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo–. Ha sido un placer conocer a la familia de Simon –sus ojos brillaban–. Cuida de tu tío –le dijo, a Alex que movió la cabeza en afirmación y como respuesta.

Mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, Simon notó como si algo tirase de él, Xavier le empujó y entre los empujones de Xavier, de su madre y las miradas asesinas de Beck's llegó hasta a la puerta. Podía oír la conversación que su familia mantenía atrás  _"Oh, vamos, Simon no la dejes salir con este temporal... Haz que se quede... No la dejes salir sola, ¿en qué estará pensando este chico?"._

– Isabelle –la llamó, finalmente.

Ella se volvió y miró arriba, un ramo de acebo colgaba entre los dos, Simon sonrió al verlo también. Ella se aproximó, notaba cómo golpeteaba su corazón contra el pecho, sus ojos increíblemente oscuros y hermosos brillaron con una luz inusitada y cuando creía que iba a desmayarse, Izzie le agarró fuertemente y besó su mejilla.

– Buenas noches, Simon Lewis y Feliz Navidad.

La puerta se cerró y Simon retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡Izzie se había marchado a alguna misión sola en plena tormenta! ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando Simon? 


End file.
